Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,887, issued Mar. 22, 1994, discloses a film cartridge comprising a cartridge shell having a film egress slot, a filmstrip located inside the cartridge shell with a film leader to be moved outwardly through the film egress slot, and film exposure status indicating means. The film exposure status indicating means includes a plurality of icon cut-outs in the cartridge shell which are uniquely shaped to be different from each other in order for one of the cut-outs to denote the filmstrip is fresh or unexposed and for another of the cut-outs to denote the filmstrip is exposed or used, and an indicator flag rotatably supported to be visible through only one of the cut-outs at a time to highlight the particular cut-out that indicates the current status of the filmstrip.